Time to Remember
by Ericfmc
Summary: It's the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and Ron sends a message to Hermione that they "need to have a talk."
1. We Need to Talk

**Authors note**

I originally wrote this piece as a writing exercise and published it on this site under a different username. Still, it sort of fits in with my overall stories even if it is a bit fluffier. I offer it to enjoy as you will.

 **Chapter 1: We Need to Talk**

"You silly girl," shouted Hermione, "haven't you learned anything at all?"

Hermione regretted it the moment she said it, but it was too late. The little Hufflepuff girl burst into tears and Hermione's heart reached out to her. She saw herself in the young girl, was again eleven years old, devastated, brought to tears by the harsh words of someone important to her.

Hermione dashed to the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Hope, I didn't mean that, you're actually a very talented young witch. I wouldn't have selected you for today's ceremony otherwise."

Hope looked up questioningly into Hermione's eye's.

"Did you know the my friend, Ron Weasley, had trouble with _Wingardium Leviosa_ at first? But when it mattered, though, he used it to save me from a mountain troll."

Hope's wet eyes went wide and her little mouth opened, forming a large circle.

Hermione stood up and looked around the small group of first year students. "And do you know what," she continued, "I just know that this afternoon, when it matters, you are all going to do brilliantly too."

Hermione took them through one more rehearsal for their part in today's celebration of the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and this time it was flawless.

"Now off to lunch, all of you," said Hermione.

Hope lingered a little and, perhaps emboldened by her success in the final rehearsal, turned to Hermione. "Is Ron Weasley really your boyfriend?" she asked.

Hermione felt a stab of fear and didn't answer, she simply pointed to the door and sent Hope on her way.

 _Ron_ , thought Hermione angrily. He was one who made her cry in first year and uncountable times since. He was the one who she blamed for her losing her temper with Hope. He had sent her an owl two days ago saying they needed to talk. He insisted on coming this morning to see her before the ceremony. Didn't he know how busy she was going to be today as Head Girl and the Newts were just around the corner. Why did he have to 'have a talk' today ', Ron never wanted to have a talk.

Hermione had known that there was something Ron was not telling her, she had sensed it the last two times they had spoken. But Ron had clammed up and got defensive, even angry, when she pushed him on it.

Had he found someone else, was it that little minx Piper? Piper was the new girl at George's joke shop. She was stunning and she knew it and she had more than eyes for Ron. She wanted her own live war hero and had selected Ron, but could Ron see it. He lapped up her attention and her flattery without understanding how insincere it was.

Ron denied there was anything to it, off course. "You are being paranoid, Hermione," he had said, "your reacting like I did with Victor and I know how silly that was now. You're the one I love and nothing is going to change that."

This didn't reassure her as much as it should have, she had actually been far more attracted to Victor than she had ever let on to Ron. During the Lavender affair, she had almost rekindled the relationship.

What really irked Hermione was the dismissive way Piper had regarded Hermione on the various occasions they had met, as if she didn't regard Hermione as serious competition, just a temporary obstacle. "You might be a clever book worm and a war hero," her eyes seem to say, "but I'm a woman and that is what Ron needs."

Hermione wanted to insist that George sack Piper and she knew that if she stood firm, George would do it, but she held back. She knew that if she did that it would validate every act of jealousy Ron had done in the past and would in the future and that would be too high a price to pay. She had to trust Ron as she insisted he trust her. But she was afraid.

Ron would be here in ten minutes. She hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, where, as Head Girl, she had her own room and where she had agreed to meet Ron. He was already there, outside her room looking out of the tower window to the grounds below where preparations for the ceremony were almost complete.

The sight of him took Hermione's breath away. He was already formally dressed, wearing a rich blue silk cloak that complimented his red hair, now aflame in the sunlight pouring through the window. He looked worried though and Hermione's heart rate accelerated.

"Hi," she said almost inaudibly.

Startled, he turned toward Hermione and gave her a weak smile.

"You OK?," she asked.

"Just dreading this afternoon. We're going to be on display again like prize exhibits in a zoo."

"At least the zookeepers have preened you for the event. Your looking very handsome."

"Ah, er thanks."

Hermione opened the door to her room and entered knowing Ron would follow.

She sat on the end of the bed and gestured to Ron to sit on the single comfortable chair. Ron remained standing.

Hermione took a deep breath. "So what is it that you want to talk about, Ron."

"Actually, it's more something I wanted to give you before this afternoon."

"Give?"

"And then I want you to answer an important question, to tell you the truth I'm a little nervous."

"You're nervous?"

Ron didn't answer. Instead, he reached into his pocket and fished out small square jewellery box.

"This is for you," he said, handing her the box.

Hermione's heart jumped into her mouth, she began to shake, shake with trepidation, with elation and with anger. How could he do it like this? With no lead up? In her bedroom? And now, just when she had to concentrate on her Newts. How could he?

"It from both me and Harry," said Ron.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, he's really annoyed that he can't be here too, but he can't get off till the ceremony. The thing is we both wanted you to have it before."

"Harry?"

"Come on, open it."

Slowly, Hermione opened the box and then drew in a sharp breath. Inside was an exquisite pendant comprising a large ruby cut in triangular form in the centre surrounded by a triangle of brilliant diamonds.

"It's beautiful, truly beautiful, but I don't understand."

Ron took the box from her Hermione and put it on the bed, then took both her hands in his.

"Hermione, if it wasn't for you, both Harry and I would have died last year. There would have been no Battle of Hogwarts, no victory, no celebration this afternoon. On the first anniversary of the battle Harry and I wanted to give you something special to mark the occasion."

"But Ron, what you just said, it is just as true of you and Harry, we all saved each other more than once."

Ron picked up the box again and took out the pendant. "That's why the pendant is triangular. It takes the diamonds on each side of the triangle to add fire to the central ruby. It is a symbol of us, of the bond between us. Harry and I just think it's going to look better on you than on either him or me."

Ron opened the clasp and then fastened the pendant around Hermione's neck. "We were right, you look beautiful," he said, admiring his work.

Hermione hugged him and then broke off to examine herself in the mirror. "Ron, I love it, thank you. But, Ron, it must have cost a fortune."

Ron took off his cloak, then laid back on Hermione's bed. "What's the point of earning money if I can't spend it on the people I care about. Anyway," he snickered, "it cost Harry a lot more. He's had to buy something for Ginny so she doesn't get jealous."

Hermione laughed and then laid down on the bed beside Ron, both lying on their backs.

"You said you had an important question to ask me."

"Well, I know that when you finish Hogwarts, you want to spend some time with your parents. But have you decided what you want to do that after that. Are you going to come live at Grimmauld Place?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I haven't decided."

"There are plenty of rooms, you know. You can have your own if you want." Ron turned to face Hermione. "I've missed you so much this year, I just want to be with you again."

Hermione rolled on her side. Her face was only inches from Ron's. "I missed you too." She kissed him tenderly then rolled again onto her back. "And, Ron, if I move into Grimmauld place I don't intend being in a room by myself. I just need time, OK?"

"OK." Ron pulled her in to him and gave her a long lingering kiss.

After a little while Hermione said "I could get ready now and then we'd have time for a quick bite before the ceremony or…"

"Who's hungry?" said Ron, closing his mouth over hers.


	2. Ceremony

**Chapter 2: Ceremony**

Harry looked around anxiously. Where were they? The ceremony was about to begin. He felt alone and conspicuous sitting in the front row along with some of the most significant dignitaries of the wizarding world.

Ah, there they were, running out of the front door of the castle, hand in hand. They dropped holding hands as they reached the back row of chairs. They looked flustered as they strode briskly toward the front. When the cameras started flashing they both turned a bright shade of beetroot.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear when Hermione flopped down beside him, Ron on her other side.

"Can't wait till the next issue of _Witch Weekly_ ," said Harry. "I'm sure they caught every step of that entrance in full colour."

"Shut it, Harry," she said trying to look inconspicuous, still bright red. Harry looked up to see that Professor McGonagall had moved to the front. Behind her was a tall structure still under wraps, a permanent monument that would be dedicated today.

McGonagall raised her arms in a dramatic gesture and the chatter that had hovered over the gathering ceased.

"Welcome to the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We welcome the many foreign dignitaries who have joined us here today, including the Ministers of Magic of France, Germany, Spain, Australia and the United States." McGonagall spoke in a clear, powerful voice that, despite being outdoors, carried easily to the back rows. If she had used a _Sonorus_ charm, she had done it wordlessly and without any obvious wand movement.

"We are gathered here today because exactly one year ago, at this place, a dreadful and desperate battle was fought, a battle that destroyed the putrid darkness that had fallen over Britain and cast its shadow around the world. We are here to remember the fallen who gave their lives to ensure the victory, and those too who risked their lives and won the victory. We are here to celebrate the return of the light and we are here to rededicate ourselves to ensuring the darkness never again returns. Let us begin."

McGonagall threw a silver ball high into the air and with a flourish of her wand transformed it into a large, brightly coloured bird that flew higher still and then, now hovering, begun to luminesce. A shimmering shaft of blue light shot from the bird toward the rear of the assembly.

Those attending twisted in their seats, their eyes following the shaft to where it rested on ten young students, lined up two by two, each using their wands to levitate one of ten large banners each banner representing one of the groups that fought in the battle. The young witches and wizards began a slow procession down the central aisle. The bright banners of The Order of the Phoenix and of the DA, floating high and proud led, the way. The DA banner featured two crossed wands and a spinning coin flashing the words "You are needed".

Next came the banners of the four houses of Hogwarts. After a small gap came a banner emblazoned with the crest of the town of Hogsmeade accompanied by another displaying a map of Britain representing all the other wizards and witches who streamed in from all over the country to take part in the second half of the Battle. Bringing up the rear were two special banners, one proudly featuring the house elves of Hogwarts and the other, acknowledging the centaurs and the other magical creatures who fought against the Death Eaters.

Hermione smiled at little Hope as she marched by, proudly keeping aloft the Hufflepuff banner. When they reached the front the banner carriers spread out in a line facing the assembly. The banners affixed themselves to posts already in place and the young students, now relieved of their burdens, relief plastered all over their faces, exited to the side.

"Were we ever that small?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

At a signal from McGonagall ten people rose from their seats and walked to the front, one standing under each banner.

"We will now read out the roll of honour, the names of those who gave their lives that we might live in the light," announced McGonagall.

Arthur Weasley spoke first. "We remember and honour the following members of the Order of the Phoenix: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin"

Then Neville, resplendent in full Auror dress uniform and standing tall, took a step forward and spoke in a clear firm voice. "We remember and honour the following members of Dumbledore's army, known as the DA: Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creavey, Arianna Trigg, Herman Temple."

Every name was like a raw wound slashed into the gaunt quiet that had fallen on the assembled group. Harry felt a stab of pain as each name was read out. He was grateful when Hermione reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. He wished Ginny was also by his side, but she was now out front, reading the names of the two Gryffindors, not members of the DA, who had died.

The tension was palpable when it came the turn of Slytherin. There were many who had wanted to shut down the house, expunge it from the school forever, but tradition was strong at Hogwarts. It helped that, against orders from McGonagall, several Slytherin students had stayed behind and fought the Death Eaters. One had died, killed by his own Uncle. And, of course, there was the double agent.

Professor Slughorn used a _Sonorus_ charm to strengthen his voice then began to read. "We remember and honour the following members of the House of Slytherin: Severus Snape, Daniel MacNair."

The Centaurs had chosen not to respond to the invitation to today's event and so Hagrid stood in for them. Nor could any house elf be persuaded to take a formal part in the ceremony. It was Luna who read out the name of the two house elves who had died in the battle, then she lowered the parchment and added one more name. "Mr Dobby, free elf."

When challenged later she stood her ground. "If it wasn't for Dobby, Hermione, Harry and Ron would have all died that dreadful night at Malfoy manor. There would have been no battle, no victory. What Dobby did was the first shot in this battle and he, the first casualty."

After the reading of the names, came the speeches. Harry found it hard to concentrate. The words were fine, but he had heard them too many times over the last year. He was embarrassed, also, at how often his name was mentioned but was happy that Ron and Hermione were not ignored, nor the many of the others who had been indispensable to the final victory.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was winding up, and Harry wasn't looking forward to what came next. Still, it could have been far worse.

"It is usual," Kingsley was saying, " for politicians like me, or some ageing dignitary, to cut the ribbon at events such as this, but I am sure you will all agree that there could be only one choice as to who should cut the ribbon today and dedicate this very special new monument. "I ask Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to come forward and do the honours."

All three rose from their seats and walked the short distance to where Kingsley was standing. He embraced Hermione and then firmly shook Harry and Ron's hand.

The three took out their wands and then turned to the monument behind them, still concealed under a wrapping of blue satin tied with gold ribbons. " _Diffindo"_ the cried in unison, cutting the ribbons. Flourishing their wands once more, the large satin sheet flew high in the air, spun and then disintegrated into a storm of purple confetti.

As the purple rain cleared the proud new monument emerged. From a cube of highly polished black onyx rose a circular shaft of pure white marble that shot fifteen meters into the air. Thirty one curved panels were affixed to the column in an upward spiral. Each panel contained an exquisitely carved bas relief depicting Voldemort's rise to power, his dreadful crimes and the struggle to bring him down. Seven panels near the top depicted scenes from the battle itself. The final scene, at the very top, achingly beautiful, heart wrenching, depicted the scene in the Great Hall at the end of the battle, the bodies of the fallen lined up, silent, unmoving.

On the front face of the onyx base were inscribed the words:

 _Let not evil arise,_

 _Let not evil thrive,_

 _Lest we forget,_

 _Again,_

Harry had been deeply affected when he had seen plans for the monument and was glad that it acknowledged the contribution of many people but he was still embarrassed at how many panels featured him. It could have been far worse. The original plan was for a statue of him defeating Voldemort. He had implacably vetoed it.

Harry found himself being drawn into the topmost panel, sinking again into the grief, the guilt and depression that had afflicted him in the immediate aftermath of the battle. It was Ginny, Hermione and Ron who had lifted him out of it then, just as, he hoped, he had helped them through their grief. It had taken them all a long time to heal.

Harry felt Ron place his hand on his shoulder and give him a squeeze. "I still think they should have gone with the statue of the three of us on dragon back," he said.

He saw Hermione smile and give Ron an affectionate punch in the shoulder. He felt a chuckle rise in his throat and realised he was smiling too. Trust Ron, to say just the right thing lift his spirits.

"Come on," said Harry, "let's get out of here before we get mobbed."

The ceremony had wound up and people were coming forward to inspect the monument. They slipped off to the side. Harry spotted Ginny chatting with Neville and Luna and headed briskly in her direction, Ron and Hermione following.

They greeted one another with affection.

"You are all going to have to take a close look at the monument, when the crowd dies down. We all appear on it at least once," said Ron.

"Really?" said Neville.

"There is a really dramatic scene of you slaying Nagini, Neville," said Hermione.

"I'm just glad my name is not written on the base. It's better being alive, don't you think" said Luna.

Everyone grimaced, but then Ron smiled. "Yes, Luna, I am very glad to be alive and I'm glad your name isn't on the base either, there are far too many names of people I care about written there already."

There was quiet for a while, then Ginny's eyes lit up. "Hermione," she said, taking a step closer to her friend. "I haven't seen you wear that before. It's gorgeous."

Hermione beamed. "It's lovely, isn't it?" she said, lifting the pendant of her neck to better display it. "Ron gave it to me this morning to mark today's anniversary. It's from him and Harry. Thank you, by the way, Harry. I haven't had the chance to say that yet, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it," said Harry smiling.

A dark shadow fell across Ginny's face. "Harry?" she said almost to herself. Her nostrils flared and then a forced smile appeared on he face. "It really is very nice, Hermione. Well, I have to go check on something." Ginny turned around and headed off towards the Quidditch pitch.

The group was silent for a little while, then Luna said "why is Ginny angry with you, Harry?"

Harry blushed, but then said, "I better go find out." He headed after Ginny.

He caught up with her on a rise, overlooking the Quidditch Pitch.

"Where are you going, Ginny?"

"I have to check our Quidditch equipment," she said continuing to walk.

"The seasons over. You've already won the cup."

Ginny suddenly twisted around and was face to face with Harry. "Do you really think so little of me," she spat out.

Harry reeled backwards. "I don't understand."

"Do you still see me as a child, Harry?" She ripped off the sterling silver bracelet she was wearing and hurled it onto the ground. "Do you think you have to bribe me like a little child so I won't get jealous if you give something to Hermione?"

Harry was speechless. "No, no, it's not like that." He said at last.

"Isn't it? Your lying, at least to yourself. I understand how much Hermione means to you, why you would want to give her something special on a day like today. I respect it. I am not threatened by it, but I'm hurt that you think I would be."

Harry felt sick in the stomach, he realised that what he had done was disrespectful of Ginny, that he had tried to manage her, but he had thought he was doing the right thing and wasn't quite ready to concede yet. "You fume for days if I even talk to Cho. Your like Ron with Victor Krum and with as little reason. I don't think of you as a child but you sure do act like one sometimes."

Ginny's eyed narrowed and her breathing became shallow. Harry could feel the anger radiating from her.

"Cho was your girlfriend, it's not the same as Hermione."

"Cho was never my girlfriend, but your right it's not the same. I don't love Cho."

"Now you're trying to provoke me."

"I'm not trying to provoke you."

"Good, then maybe you can answer one simple question. If you don't think of me as a child, why haven't you asked me to move in with you at Grimmauld place when I leave school in a few weeks? I know Ron's asked Hermione, so why haven't you asked me. Either you don't really love me as you say you do, or you still think I'm a child. Which is it?"

Ginny stood hand on hips, waiting for an answer, but Harry could find no words to speak. He just stared at Ginny, mouth agape.

"When you have an answer, send me an owl." Ginny turned on her heels and headed back to the castle.


	3. Art Appreciation

**Chapter 3: Art Appreciation**

"I'm starved, it must be time for dinner," said Ron.

"But, Ron, didn't you have a large lunch," said Harry with a wicked grin. "I assumed that was why you two almost missed the ceremony."

Hermione felt herself blushing, which annoyed her. She wasn't the least bit embarrassed about her relationship with Ron, not anymore, and in front of Harry? There wasn't much about her or Ron that Harry didn't know. Merlin, there didn't seem to be much about them that the world didn't know. Every second issue of Witch Weekly seemed to include some fascinating titbit about the "hero couple", invented or real.

The three friends had just paid a visit to Hagrid and were heading back to the castle. Those who had attended this afternoon's ceremony had been invited to stay for an informal feast in the Great Hall. Many people, though, had left after the ceremony, especially the dignitaries.

An exception was the newly elected French Minister of Magic who was a close friend of the Delacours. A widely published photo of him walking along the beach at Shell Cottage together with Bill and Fleur (la Weasley française) hadn't hurt his election chances. Hermione was keen to meet him.

People were already streaming into the Great Hall when the trio arrived. Hermione spotted her parents with the Weasleys and headed for them. She felt a little guilty that she had spent so little time with them this afternoon, but she knew Molly and Arthur would take good care of them.

The relationship between her parents and the Weasleys had been strained at first. When Hermione had restored their memories, four weeks after the battle, her parents had insisted that Hermione tell them the full truth of what she had done and what had really been happening in the wizarding world. She did. They were sickened and horrified at the danger Hermione had put herself into and the pain and injuries that had been inflicted on her. They blamed Molly and Arthur, whom they saw as being _in loco parentis_ for Hermione in the wizarding world, for not having protected her, for allowing her to take such risks. It took some time for them to truly comprehend the calamity that had befallen the wizarding world and that had so nearly engulfed the normal world as well. It took them some time to comprehend and accept the burden their daughter had willingly assumed and understand why it was necessary.

That understanding had finally come three months after the battle as they listened to speeches, including one by the muggle Prime Minister, at a function held at Guildhall in London where their daughter, along with Ron, and Harry were inducted as members of the Order of Merlin, first class. There were other awardees, but it was clear the Hermione, Ron and Harry were the main event.

A grizzled muggle born wizard, seated at the same table as Hermione's parents, had put it into perspective for them. "How many teenagers do you see awarded knighthoods? Well, this is the equivalent. Those three had a choice, they could let true evil take control of Britain or they could take on the one deadly, almost hopeless chance to end it, a chance only they were in a position to act on."

Since then, Hermione's parents had been guests at the Burrow on several occasions and a close friendship began to develop. Arthur and Hermione's father had a parallel fascination in each other's world and spent many hours swapping stories.

Hermione sat down next to her father, with Ron on her other side. Harry sat next to Ron leaving space for Ginny, though when Ginny finally arrived in the Great Hall she ignored Harry's invitation and sat next to George, as far from Harry she could get and still be with her family.

Hermione found herself sitting opposite the Delacours and the French Minister of Magic, Laurent Morel. Hermione was amused by the comparison between gusto with which Ron attacked the food and Laurent's polite disdain of English food.

"You should try the steak and kidney pie," said Fleur in French, "it is the one English dish to die for."

Fleur then announced that Hermione spoke excellent French causing Hermione to become increasingly embarrassed with each mistake she made. It didn't help that her mother, whose French was somewhat limited, insisted on joining in.

As dessert arrived, Hermione watched Harry get up and approach Ginny. He tried to talk to her, but Ginny continually ignored him. Harry turned and walked towards the exit. Hermione saw an opportunity to extract herself from any more embarrassment and, apologising, got up and followed Harry out of the hall.

"I hope I'm not to blame for this, Harry," she said.

Harry looked at her without expression, then said "let's go for a walk."

They went out into the grounds of Hogwarts and walked in silence for some time.

"It's got nothing to do with you, Hermione. Not really, well maybe in a way."

"That's very illuminating, Harry."

Harry smiled. "It's complicated"

"Is it, or does it just seem that way. When it comes to relationships we all seem to have the knack for tying up things in complications when they are essentially simple."

"Well you would know about that," replied Harry.

"Yes I would. So is Ginny upset about the pendant you and Ron gave me?"

"She's upset that I gave her a bracelet at the same time. She thinks I was treating her as a child who needed to be placated."

"She sort of has a point. Then again…"

"Yeah, I know. It's not the real issue."

Hermione waited, leaving it to Harry to decide if he wanted to say anymore. They didn't often talk about relationships, but during the last year, as 'brother and sister' both in a serious relationship with members of the same family, so different from the families they came from, they had increasingly done so.

"You told Ginny that Ron had asked you to move in with him."

"Not directly, she figured it out and I didn't deny it."

"She is demanding to know why I haven't asked her."

"Ah"

"Yeah"

"So why haven't you. You don't have to answer that if you don't want."

"Have you decided what you are doing yet?"

Hermione felt a stab of fear. She didn't really want to make a decision yet and she didn't really want to think about it either.

"No."

"Why not? What are the issues for you."

Hermione looked searchingly into Harry's eyes, hoping to be spared this. Did she really have to think about this now. But she had to work through her fears and maybe it would be easier to talk them through with Harry.

"I wouldn't move in with anyone I was not seriously considering marrying down the track," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And that's an issue with you concerning Ron?"

"No, I can't see myself marrying anyone else or ever wanting to. It's just, it's just…"

"Just what, Hermione?"

"We are just too young, I've never lived free, never by myself, maybe I should try that before committing to a full time relationship. I know that is what my parents think."

"What do you think, Hermione? You've basically been "living free" this last nine months. How's that worked out?"

"Miserable, I've missed him so much. It's been awful really."

"As bad as the previous year?"

"No, of course not, but by far the worse time was when Ron wasn't with us. I have never been more miserable than then."

"You don't have to tell me. Look, Hermione, I don't want to persuade you one way or another. Just remember that the really important decisions, the ones that move us forward always mean giving up something we value."

"Very profound, Harry. Did you read that in _Witch Weekly, 'making the right decision, is she the right witch for you_ '."

"Very funny."

"So your turn, what's with you and Ginny," asked Hermione.

They had reached the lake. They sat down on the ground, overlooking the lake. Harry tossed a few stones into the water.

"I don't want her to hurt herself. She's too impetuous. If I asked her to come live at Grimmauld Place she'd agree in an instant without thinking it through. Merlin knows I'd love her living with me. I just don't think she's ready and she'll get badly hurt if it doesn't work."

"She's right then, you are treating her like a child."

"I'm just protecting her."

"Your making decisions on her behalf that she should be making for herself. You did the same when you broke up with her before we started our mission. You hurt her very deeply, yourself as well."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did, Harry. First of all you could have discussed it with her first, not just make a unilateral decision. Secondly, you didn't have to break up with her privately, just make a public pretence of breaking up. If you had talked to her you could have reached a better decision and that's even more true now."

Harry rested his head on his knees and said nothing.

"Why do you think she's not ready?" asked Hermione after a while.

Harry threw another stone into the lake then turned towards Hermione.

"You and Ron, you've been best friends since you were eleven. There's not much important that you don't know about each other, good or bad. Your relationship has been tested under extreme conditions and you are still together. Ginny and I don't have that."

"Harry, you can't have what Ron and I have; your history is different. But you can have something just as wonderful. But you have to talk to her, talk through all the issues. And you don't have to do it the hard way like Ron and me. Believe me, you really don't want to wait till some bleeding Bellatrix gives you the clarity and courage to tell the person you love what you think and feel."

Harry looked long and hard at Hermione, then stood up. "we should be getting back." He held out his hand and helped Hermione to her feet, then he gave her a hug.

"I really do love you, Sis."

"You too, Harry."

When they got back to the Great Hall the crowd had thinned considerably. The younger students had all been sent to their dorms and now fire whiskey and Armagnac (a gift from Laurent Morel) were circulating freely.

Hermione saw Ron sitting with a group people, mostly older DA members. George, Bill and Fleur were there as was Gabrielle Delacour who was deep in conversation with Denis Creavey. Hermione froze when she saw Piper sitting next to Ron, leaning in to him, her long blond hair almost falling over his shoulder. Her top was low cut and she was practically flashing her boobs in Ron's face.

Even from a distance, though, Hermione could tell that Ron felt uncomfortable and was trying to ignore the leggy witch as best he could without giving offence.

"Trust," Hermione said to herself. She approached the table and sat down opposite Ron, giving him a big smile.

Ron gave her a big smile back, that turned a little sheepish when he realised how things might look. He gave a little shrug and then asked "Where have you been, my love."

"Just needed some fresh air. So what are you all looking at." Hermione pointed to the large book that was on the table.

"It's a book about to be published with a picture of each panel in the new memorial." Ron opened it to a page near the end. "This one is my favourite, it show's this truly stunning witch who, for some strange reason, is stabbing a goblet with a snake fang."

"That is curious," said Hermione, with a large grin. "Can I have a closer look?"

"Of course, my dear." Ron slid the book to Hermione.

"Mm, I wonder who this dreamy wizard is. The one supporting the witch as she stabs the cup. He looks so brave and strong."

"I don't know," said Ron, "but he must be very lucky to be with such a clever, gorgeous and daring witch."

"Do you think so, Ron. I think she is the lucky one. Look at how much strength and courage the witch is drawing from the wizard. The artist captures it perfectly. I don't think she'd have been able to stab that silly cup without him there. I think he is everything she needs."

"Ah, but you are missing the look of pride on the wizards face," said Ron pointing to the figure once more. "He is so proud of the witch, but he is even more proud just to be with her."

Other conversations in the group ceased as people tuned in to the byplay between Ron and Hermione. Most caught on to what they were doing and tried to suppress a snigger. Early on, Hermione had noted with satisfaction that Piper was turning redder and redder and had moved away from Ron but as the banter continued she forgot all about Piper. All she could see was Ron. She was talking only to Ron. The intensity of feeling, the love between the two, seared the air between them, plainly visible to all there.

It was silent for a while, then, just as conversation started up again, an owl flew into the Great Hall and plopped a scroll in front of a startled Ginny.

Hermione took advantage of the distraction. She took a quill and a piece of parchment from her purse and scribbled the message "re Grmld plce – Yes!" She slid the note to Ron whose face took on a dreamy expression. They stared into each other's eyes, holding a wordless conversation across the table. They stood simultaneously and left the hall.


	4. The Uncertain Journey

**Chapter 4: The Uncertain Journey**

Hermione stepped down from the thestral-drawn cart, conscious that this would be the last time, that this was the ending of an extraordinary period of her life, a period that had transformed her utterly. It wasn't the end of her childhood, of course. Voldemort had robbed her of that long ago, had thrust on her experiences and demands that would have crushed most adults. But it was an ending nonetheless. It gave everything poignancy.

She walked slowly past the thestrals, now visible to far too many of the students. She examined the dark, skeletal creatures with both fascination and repulsion but was unable to bring herself to touch them let alone pet them and coo to them as Luna was doing.

The bright red Hogwarts Express was already in the station and the platform was abuzz with children chattering excitedly, running and jostling each other, clambering onto the train eager to start their summer holidays.

Hermione was looking forward to starting her new life too, but she felt a certain sadness at this ending and, if she was honest with herself, more than a little fear of the great unknowns that lay before her.

She had already shed her Hogwarts robes and handed over responsibility to the year six prefects. The Newts were behind her and she was free. She was looking forward to relaxing on the journey to London, just chatting with Luna and Ginny.

The train seemed to have more carriages than usual, but then the student body had been unusually large this year after the disruptions of the previous year. Many students had repeated and there was a large influx of new students, especially of muggle born who had been unable to attend at all.

Ginny had gone ahead and reserved one of the better compartments in the middle of the train. Hermione had a last look around and then, taking a deep breath, swung onto the train. By the time she reached their compartment, Ginny had already opened some butterbeers and she tossed one to Hermione.

"I'll break out the hard stuff when we get closer to London," said Ginny.

Hermione gave Ginny a wry smile and flopped down on the seat next to her. She rested her feet on the opposite bench. She giggled. "Free at last!"

Just then Luna entered. She took one look at Hermione and her eyes opened wide. "Should I break out the Nargle spray?"

"It's OK, Luna, I'm just relaxing," said Hermione.

"That's good," said Luna. "you are far too often wound up as tight as a snorkack's horn."

Ginny burst out laughing. "I think you might have a point."

Hermione glared at Ginny momentarily then broke into a grin. She raised her butterbeer. "Here's to more relaxation and less vexation."

Just then the train the train started up. As it gained speed the three friends fell into the easy rhythm of relaxed conversation.

The compartment door burst open. There was Denis Creevey, ashen faced, wand in hand. "You need to come, Hermione."

All three girls had their wands out in an instant. "What is it Denis?"

"There's something in the rear carriage…I don't understand…it…" he was shaking.

Hermione backed up by Ginny was quickly heading toward the rear of the train. She was relieved that in the next few carriages everything was normal. Even in the next to last carriage, nothing seemed awry. Hermione turned to Denis with an unspoken question.

"It's in the first compartment," said Denis, grim faced, still white.

They crossed gingerly into the final carriage. The door to the first compartment was firmly shut and the window had been blacked out.

Hermione cast a _Homenum Revelio_ spell. "There are two people in there," she said.

"Oh Merlin, are they still alive? You've got to help them," said Denis.

"Keep your wands ready. Keep me covered," Hermione said to Ginny and Denis. Ginny nodded, fierce determination etched into her face.

Hermione flourished her wand " _Annihilare_."

The door flew open.

"Oh, Hi love," said Ron. "Glad you could join us."

"Hi, Hermione," said Harry, munching a pasty.

Harry and Ron were lounging back on the railway seats, surrounded by chocolate frogs, boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, cauldron cakes and Liquorice Wands, but Hermione didn't register any of this. She barely registered Harry. She was furious, and Ron was the focus of her rage.

"You," punch, "complete," punch, "arse," punch, "Weasley."

She wheeled towards Harry, "and don't think you're getting away scot-free, Harry."

She turned back to Ron, still angry, getting angrier at his big grin. And then she noticed something.

"You have dirt on your nose." She took in, for the first time, all the lollies and other goodies.

"It's important to get the details right in a historical reconstruction, wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"Very much so, Ron. I mean, it was a very important day, the day we three first met."

"Imagine if we had gotten off on the wrong foot, what if I had taken a dislike to Hermione for instance," said Ron, "Why, it might have taken something as major as a mountain troll to get world history back on track."

"At least," said Harry.

Despite herself, Hermione felt her anger slipping away. She turned to check that Ginny was OK, but she had collapsed in the corridor, unable to stop laughing.

"I should have known you'd be involved…you Weasleys…" Hermione tried to muster some indignation and glare at Ginny but she felt a smile forming on her face despite herself. She sighed, then sat down next to Harry.

"So, if we are doing this reconstruction right, where's Scabbers?" asked Hermione.

"Ah well, as you know, the original Scabbers came to an untimely end, but needs must," said Ron. He took out his wand and transformed a cauldron cake into a mangy old grey rat. Then he waved his wand over the rat using a circular wrist action.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

And it worked.

"Well what do you know? It is a real spell. Must have been my old wand that was at fault that first time," said Ron, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Or just maybe," said Hermione, finally laughing, "Hogwarts did, against all odds, manage to teach you something."

"It must have been through watching Hermione doing our homework, don't you think, Harry. It must have rubbed off on us."

Just then a head poked through the door. "Anyone seen a toad?"

"Neville!" exclaimed Hermione. She jumped up and gave him a big hug. "I would have thought that you had more sense than to let these two rope you into something like this."

"I don't know, Hermione," replied Neville, sitting down next to Ron. "What Harry said seemed right to me. We all started Hogwarts together, it's only right we should all finish together and do a proper leave taking of Hogwarts, even if only symbolically. Most of us were not able to."

With those words spoken by Neville, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the partition wall behind Ron and Neville.

" _Retracto._ "

The door and door frame pulled back and was absorbed into the partition wall which in turn retracted into the carriage wall leaving the entire carriage open. Hermione was shocked to see the carriage was full of her former classmates, those who had attended Hogwarts the previous year, people such as Seamus, Hannah Abbott, Padma and Pavarti Patil, Terry Boot and Michael Corner. Their final year had been badly afflicted by the horrors of Hogwarts under the Carrows and the premature closure of the school due to the battle. Most had completed their education in makeshift classes run in London by the Ministry of Magic with special makeup Newts held in November.

"Let's get this party going," said Ron, breaking out a crate of firewhisky. The train was scoured for other classmates who, like Hermione, had returned to Hogwarts for the year and they were soon joined by Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas and many others.

Initially, no one else was admitted to the rear carriage except, at Ginny's insistence, inaugural members of the DA. By the time they reached London, though, the party had spread out and occupied the last three carriages of the train. The number of year five and six students who left the train affected by firewhisky caused a minor scandal.

Ron sat down next to Hermione. "Forgiven?"

"Not by a long shot, Weasley," she said, but she snuggled in close to him. "One day, when you least expect it, I'll get you back."

Ron snorted. "You just don't have the imagination for it and your much to kind hearted to pull it off."

Later, Hermione caught up with Denis Creevey. "You should think about an acting career, Denis. You did that brilliantly. You really looked so scared."

"Who was acting? Ginny threatened to hit me with a Bat Bogey Hex if I didn't pull it off."

Hermione spotted Ginny in earnest conversation with Harry. She was gratified that Ginny and Harry had had a number of long talks since the memorial ceremony and their relationship had moved to a new level of maturity. Whatever happened, they would be OK.

She saw Ron talking with some year six students. He was clearly giving an animated description of their escape from Gringotts. He loved telling this story and, although she didn't understand how it was possible, it grew with each retelling.

As she watched the man she loved she was suffused with warmth and growing happiness. It was going to be alright. Everyone here had been through terrible times, but they had come through. They had been tested and not found wanting. The future was full of uncertainty but that was alright. They would handle it. They would be OK.

She joined Ron, taking hold of his arm, listened to the rest of his story. She was ready for whatever came next.

 **The End**

Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of this one. If you loved it or hated it please let me know.


End file.
